A New Beginning
by AnImExAnGeL
Summary: Kanata, Miyu, Ruu, and Wanya’s lives have never been normal. Things are about to get crazier when a new girl moves in with them. This fan fiction is especially for KanataXMiyu fans.
1. Phone Call?

Hi! This is my first fanfic so please read -

Chapter One: A New Girl?

It was another day at the Saionji Temple. Actually, it was a Sunday. Miyu and Kanata were enjoying their breakfast when the phone rang. RIING RIING! "Kanata, can you get that? I'm too tired." yawned Miyu. "You're so lazy, Miyu!" exclaimed Kanata. Kanta picks up the phone. "Mushi mushi…." Kanta started to say. "Kanata? Is that you? Oh it's nice to hear your voice! Having fun? I think you are. Anyways, I hope you have room at that temple because another guest will be joining you for quite a while! Guess who it is?" asked Kozuki Miki. "Whaaat? Another person!" said a shocked Kanata. "Yup yup! And since you're not guessing, I'll just tell you! Did you know that your dad is friends with Kino Yukito?" asked Miki. "What? NO WAY! He's the most famous and richest guy ever! Why would he be friends with my dad?" asked Kanata. "Well, they were best friends in highschool and college. Anyways, Yukito's daughter is your age, actually, she was born 2 days after you! Isn't that neat? Oh, yea, anyways, his daughter, Sana, will be staying with you guys for a while because her parents want to go on a world tour. They didn't want Sana's studies to be affected so they decided to make her stay in Japan. They don't trust anyone but your dad so they asked him to let Sana stay at the temple! I heard that she's quite a beauty too! Interested Kanata? I think you are!" stated Miki. "But why would they trust my oyaji? Wait... is it because they're best friends?" murmured Kanata. "Bingo! Well got to go to work. I'll call you guys later! Bye now! Tell Miyu I said hi! And tell her I'll call her later today! OK? Bye!" said Miki cheerfully.

**I think Miyu's going to get jealous! **

**I'm sorry that it was really boring but I was trying to explain everything. Please review and read the next chapter. I promise I'll make it interesting:)**

**_AnImExAnGeL _**


	2. Next Chapter Update

**PLEASE READ!**

**I will write the next chapter tomorrow, July 11, 2006.**

**Thank You**

**-AnImExAnGeL :) **


	3. Boyfriend?

Thank you, **kawai sakura **and **theThingSeyaLeftBehind** for your reviews! Thank You!  
I'll dedicate this fan fiction to you guys! -  
Oh, I forgot in my first chapter  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own DAA! DAA! DAA!  
Now on with my second chapter -  
(When a person is thinking, their thoughts are in italics)

Kanata stepped away from the phone. _Uh-oh. What are we going to do!_ "Kanata, who was it?" called out Miyu. "Um… I think it was your mom and she said that another person

was coming to stay." Kanata said slowly. "Whaaat! We barely have room for me! And what about Ruu and Wanya? What will they have to do? This is getting too complicated!" said

a panicking Miyu. "I know… and it gets even worse. I'm certain that we'll have reporters and other people everywhere around the temple now. It's going to be too hard to have Ruu

and Wanya here! "Exclaimed Kanata. "What? Why is that?" asked Miyu. "You see, the person coming to stay with us is…Kino…Kino Sana." Blushed Kanata. "What? She's sooo

pretty! And smart and nice and… oh! Wait, Kanata, why are you blushing?" asked Miyu a little jealously. "I'm not blushing!" exclaimed Kanata. "Hello? Is anyone here?" a voice

called out from outside. "Wanya, Ruu! Hide! And hurry while your at it!" exclaimed Miyu. "Huh? Oh! Okay! Let's go Ruu-chama!" said Wanya. Kanata and Miyu stepped outside.

"Who is it? Ohh! Kino Sana-chan!" said an excited Miyu. "Yup that's me! Kino Sana des. Hope we get along! And.. umm about my luggage…I have…20 suitcases, so, can anyone

help me?" pleaded Sana. "Sure." Said Miyu and Kanata. After Sana was all unpacked, they had dinner. And that was when she noticed Miyu blush when Kanata accidentally touched

her hand. "Uh, Miyu? Can I talk to you outside?" giggled Sana. "Umm, okay." Agreed Miyu. Once when they were outside, Sana started to talk about Kanata. Well, you like him,

don't you? Kanata. You don't have to hide it you know. Actually, it's really obvious. So, I've decided to help you! First of all, if Kanata likes you already, it'll be really easy. But to

find out if he likes you, we'll have to see how he reacts…when you get a boyfriend!" exclaimed Sana.

**Ooops, got to go for now. Sorry if it's really short again and I promise to update more often. Can anyone please tell me if my fan fiction is boring? Thank You! And please review!  
****AnImExAnGeL**


End file.
